doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Cyberman
e Cybermen a partir de Pete's World . ( TV : The Invasion , The Age of Steel )]] Cybermen são uma raça cibernética de humanóides robôs . Eles variaram muito em design, com diferentes facções durante todo o tempo e espaço . Os dois grupos principais, a partir da qual todas as outras versões conhecidas derivam-se, foram os Cybermen Mondasians , que se originou no planeta Mondas - Terra do planeta gêmeo - e os Cybermen criado por Cybus Industries , que se originou na Terra um universo alternativo conhecido pelo Doctor como de Pete's World . Apesar das diferentes origens, havia semelhanças entre os dois grupos de Cybermen, e havia grupos que partilham as características de ambos. Para a maior parte, eles não tinham a individualidade ou nomes. Cybermen não tem emoções e os viam como uma fraqueza. Eles freqüentemente tentam fisicamente e mentalmente transformar seres humanos e outros humanoides em Cybermen, através de um processo chamado de " cyber-conversão " ou " Upgrade ". CYBERMEN OF MONDAS Ver artigo principal: Cyberman (Mondas) Estes Cybermen eram originalmente uma espécie inteiramente orgânicos de humanóides que se originaram no ex-planeta gêmeo da terra , Mondas . Mondas derivou para o sistema solar exterior. Para sobreviver, os nativos desse mundo adaptado por transformar-se em ciborgues. ( TV : The Tenth Planet) Eventualmente, todos os Mondasians sofreram cyber-conversão. ( ÁUDIO : Spare Parts) Muitos deles deixaram Mondas e, finalmente, desenvolvido em grupos separados, sem ligação entre si. na Terra . (TV: Silver Nemesis '')]] Quase todos eram de prata com exceção de uma variedade preta (para a discrição) sobrevivendo nos esgotos de Londres ( TV : Attack of the Cybermen ). Eles tinham exposto circuitos e tubos que podem ter contido fluidos hidráulicos para movimentos, cobrindo uma borracha ou pele exterior. Os Mondans qual o Primeiro Doctor conheceu na base Snowcap, em Dezembro de 1986 tinham sofrido uma conversão menos radical e ainda manteve as mãos biológicas; é possível que estes Cybermen eram protótipos. ( TV : ''The Tenth Planet ) Eles foram semelhantes em design para os primeiros Mondans qual o Quinto Doctor viria a encontrar em Mondas. ( ÁUDIO : Spare Parts ) Todos os outros Cybermen foram inteiramente cobertos por seus ternos metálicos. ( TV : The Moonbase ) CYBERMEN projetados por JOHN LUMIC Ver artigo principal: Cyberman (Pete's World) )]] Estes Cybermen originaram-se em outro universo , onde eles foram criados por John Lumic , o proprietário da Cybus Industries . Seus Cybermen acreditavam que toda a humanidade devia ser "atualizada" para a cyber-forma para que as informações nunca seriam perdidas e que as deficiências físicas e emocionais dos seres humanos fossem abolidas. A Cyber-conversão normalmente envolveu a remoção do cérebro do sujeito dolorosamente e colocando-o dentro de uma armadura. ( TV : Rise of the Cybermen ) Uma vez concluída, o novo Cybermen tinha um implante especial que os impedia de sentir emoções. Se os implantes forem interrompidas, o Cybermen entra em um estado traumático causado pela dor da conversão. Isso, inevitavelmente, resultou em uma morte agonizante da sobrecarga emocional. ( TV : The Age of Steel ) CYBERMEN CRiados por MISSY Missy fundou a 3W , ( TV : Dark Water ) e começou a preservar corpos dos ricos, (TV: Death in Heaven), que acreditavam que suas mentes ficariam conscientes após a morte, em tanques cheios de água escura , que só mostravam o material orgânico, permitindo Missy convertê-los em Cybermen, supostamente exoesqueletos para proteger os corpos ao fazer o upload de suas mentes ao Nethersphere , uma fatia de dados Matrix . Lá, ela tirou suas emoções para baixá-los de volta para seus corpos e criar um exército de Cyber dos mortos. Quando Danny Pink morreu, o Décimo Segundo Doctor e Clara Oswald encontraram a 3W e Missy ativando os Cybermen e lançando-os de seus tanques na Catedral de São Paulo . ( TV : Dark Water ) Os Cybermen invadiram as ruas onde eles foram recebidos por curiosos antes da UNIT chegar para enfrentá-los. Os Cybermen voaram até que um estava sobre cada uma das áreas de grande densidade populacional no Reino Unido, em seguida, auto-destruindo-se, criando uma tempestade de Cyber-pólen que foi para o solo e Cyber-convertendo todo os mortos. O Doctor se uniu com UNIT para tentar impedi-los, apesar de a raça humana ser em menor número, enquanto Clara foi salvo por Danny que estava Cyber-convertidas, mas manteve suas emoções quando ele escolheu não excluí-los e seu inibidor emocional foi, portanto, nunca ativado. Quando Missy se libertou, ela ordenou que os Cybermen atacassem o avião presidencial da UNIT Boat One . O Doctor foi sugado para fora do avião no ataque, mas conseguiu entrar em sua TARDIS. Missy deu o controle do exército Cyberman ao Doctor, que então deu o controle a Danny. Danny, que manteve o controle, mesmo com seu inibidor, ordenou aos Cybermen para voarem para as nuvens de chuva e que se auto-destruíssem, queimando as nuvens e parando a conversão da humanidade. Poucos minutos depois, um Cyberman desonesto sobrevive feita do Brigadeiro disparou contra Missy depois de ter salvo a sua filha Kate Stewart do ataque no avião One e foge. (TV: Death in Heaven) Categoria:Espécies